lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Leslie Johnson
This page is incomplete; contact me for information on living people. Leslie Helmer "Les" Johnson * Born on September 26, 1909 * Served in the Army in World War II * Died on September 29, 1999 Violet Emily "Vi" Johnson Johnson * Born on November 27, 1911 * Changed the spelling of her name to Violette when she was about 18 * Died on May 4, 1991 Violet & Leslie * 4 children * Buried in Fort Snelling National Cemetery Parents, Family, & Ancestry Johan Nilsson ▬ Anna Stina Nilsson Petter Johannesson ▬ Ingra Lisa Johannesson Ole Johnson ▬ Anna Young Kristen Olsen ▬ Bengta Petersen Victor Johnson ▬ Anna Petterson Oscar Johnson ▬ Maggie Olsen Leslie Johnson ▬ Violet Johnson Leslie's Parents Main page: Victor Johnson & Anna Petterson Victor Johnson and Anna Petterson were born in Sweden. As a young man, Victor immigrated to the US. He then returned to Sweden for a few years and married Anna. After their first child Leslie was born, they moved back to the US and had six more children. Violet's Parents Main page: Oscar Johnson & Maggie Olsen Oscar was born in Minnesota. Maggie was born in Denmark and came to the US as a small child. Oscar and Maggie had five children and Violet was the second youngest. Leslie's Grandparents All of Leslie's grandparents lived all of their lives in Sweden. See'' Victor Johnson & Anna Petterson for details. '''Violet's Paternal Grandparents' Main page: Ole Johnson & Anna Young Ole Johnson was born in Denmark and Anna Young was born in Sweden. They met after they both immigrated to the US. They had two children, Oscar and Alma. Violet's Maternal Grandparents Main page: Kristen Olsen & Bengta Petersen Bengta Petersen was born in Sweden. At some point she moved to Denmark where she married Kristen Olsen. They immigrated to the US with their small children, including Violet's mother Maggie. They had more children after they moved. Children Additional living people are not listed. Contact me for more information. Baby Girl Johnson * Presumably stillborn, because there is no given name recorded * Died on June 21, 1933 - one day after Leslie and Violet's wedding * Is this record accurate? There is no family knowledge of this child. * Minnesota Deaths and Burials Carol Delores Johnson Peterson * Born on August 14, 1934 in Hennepin County, MN * Died on January 11, 2010 in Minnesota * Buried in Cook Cemetery in Cook, MN * FindAGrave.com Timeline External Links FindAGrave.com * Leslie Helmer Johnson * Violet Emily (Johnson) Johnson FamilySearch.org profile * Leslie Johnson * Violet Johnson * Carol Johnson Census Records US Federal Census 1920 For details, see USFC 1920 Victor Johnson. Leslie lives in his parents' household in Norway, Kansas. US Federal Census 1930 For details, see USFC 1930 Victor Johnson. Leslie lives in his parents' household in Borgholm, Minnesota. US Federal Census 1940 For details, see USFC 1940 Leslie Johnson. Leslie, Violet, and their 4 children live in Hennepin County, Minnesota. Their home is worth $1800. Other Records Minnesota Deaths and Burials Baby Girl Johnson * FamilySearch.org Certificate of Marriage * See Herbert Peter Eilert and Lillian Linea Eilert on Find-a-Grave Johnson Family History This is an except from Carol Peterson's family history book. For details, see Johnson Family History. "VIOLETTE EMILY JOHNSON" Violet Emily Johnson was born November 27, 1911 in Lignite, North Dakota. Violet was baptized August 4, 1912 in the Gospel Tent Meetings at Lignite, N.D. Violet and her family moved to Ruthton, Mn., where she grew up. She graduated from Ruthton High School May 28, 1931. About this time Violet changed the spelling of her name to Violette. She moved to Minneapolis, Mn. and worked there. This is where she met Leslie Johnson. They were married June 20, 1933. Les and Violette lived in Minneapolis, in an apartment, for about 3 years. They then moved in about 1938, to a nice house at 2557 Georgia Ave. in St. Louis Park. During the time they lived there Les ran filling stations for Pure Oil and Shell Oil in Minneapolis. The house was very small, although while we were growing up it seemed fine. There was one bedroom downstairs and 2 bedrooms upstairs. There was no heat upstairs so in the winter we appreciated Grandma Johnson's heavy wool quilts that kept us warm. We had running water but an outside toilet. None of our neighbors had indoor plumbing. We did have an electric refrigerator. My girlfriend's family had an ice box, which required buying ice, which was delivered. We had an ice box in the (shanty) a back porch. Carol and Audrey and Lynne were born in Mpls. Sonny was born when we lived in St Louis Park. Sonny was the only one born in a hospital. I think the hospital bill for his birth and stay in the hospital was about $25.00. That was about a two week stay and included circumcision. Violette was quite sick after Sonny was born. Her parents in Ruthton took care of Lynne for about 8 months. During that time, at a friend's house, Lynne sat on a glass topped table, which broke, and she cut the inside of her hand severing the cord to one of her fingers, which has remained stiff. Les was drafted into the Army in the 1940's. He was stationed in Europe and saw his family only once until after he was discharged. He was paid the married man's salary of $12.50 /month and the Army sent his wife and children $140/month to live on. After being discharged from the Army Les went back to his family in St. Louis Park and worked for Minneapolis Moline for a few months until he bought a grocery store in 1946 in Northeast Minneapolis at 1824 Quincy St. N.E. When he bought the store he wasn't much interested in the building, he was more interested in the neighborhood. He figured if they were working people then everything would go okay. The neighborhood consisted of mainly older Polish, German & Scandinavian people. He was right, because in the 25 years that he owned the store he had an increase in sales every year. About a year after we moved to the store Violette's Dad, Oscar E. Johnson, came to live with us. We welcomed him, in more ways than one. He was a carpenter and he built us kitchen cabinets (mostly out of orange crates), there weren't any in the house, that was connected to the store. He also built a closet in one of the bedrooms. No closets in that house either!! It was about 100 years old. We had a gas heater in the livingroom for heat. Also an old hot water heater that had to be lit every time we wanted hot water. There were 3 bedrooms. One so small it could only hold a small bed. There was indoor plumbing though. Violette called it the "store that never closed". The store became their life for 25 years It was open 7 days a week from 7AM to 9-10PM. Often people would come to the back door for anything from beer to bread. They were always taken care of. Violette worked alongside Les in the store along with daughters Carol and Audrey. Violet joined Salem Covenant Church about 1956. It was located 2 blocks away on 18-1/2 St. and Central Ave. N.E. Les decided to retire at the age of 59 and they moved up to Isle, Mn. in 1969. Even though he was retired, Les wasn't in Isle too long before he had a job working in the local bait shop for Ray Haggeberg. When he quit there he started doing volunteer work. Vi also went to work for about a year, cleaning motel rooms at Ozzies. She then decided to relax and enjoy making all her beautiful crafts. She enjoyed flower gardening. She also joined the Isle Evangelical Free Church. Violette developed a heart condition for which she doctored for many years. She had by-pass surgery on November 7, 1984 at Abbott Northwestern Hospital in Minneapolis. She had a hard time, was in the hospital for about three weeks. Recovery was long and slow for her. She did regain a degree of health and could enjoy going with Les to visit people and do some traveling. They used to go up to Eveleth to visit Carol and Ernie and family quite often, but after the surgery the trips were less frequent. She was hospitalized several times with complications with her heart. Violette passed away on May 4, 1991. Her funeral was at Isle Evangelical Free Church with burial at Fort Snelling Cemetery, Lot 1206. She was 79 years old. "LESLIE HELMER JOHNSON" Leslie Helmer was born in Sweden on September 26, 1909. He and his parents migrated to Norway, Kansas in 1910 and in 1920 they moved to a farm near Bock, Minnesota, east of Milaca, Minnesota. Leslie graduated from the 8th grade at Rural School District #50, a two mile hike from his home. He was confirmed at Bock Lutheran Church and graduated as a mechanic from Dunwoody Institute in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He leased and operated his own Shell Oil and Pure Oil stations and did mechanical work on cars. Les was a Corporal in WW II. He saw action in The Battle of the Bulge, France, Germany. He was discharged on November 3, 1945. Les and Vi owned and operated their own grocery store in Northeast Minneapolis at 1824 Quincy St. N.E. until he retired in 1968 at the age of 59 years. They retired to Isle, Minnesota, where they had a big yard, with lots of flowers and a vegetable garden, and a wonderful patch of raspberries. He flew the flag daily, and in the winter time, there was always a nice crackling fire from their fireplace. Birds of many kinds were attracted to their bird feeders. Isle is located on Mille Lacs Lake, about 110 miles north of Minneapolis and 40 miles north of Bock, Minnesota. Les enjoyed hunting and ice fishing. He was an avid supporter of the VFW and enjoyed marching in parades. He has been recognized for his many types of volunteer work and was Grand Marshall of Isle Days one year. After Violette died on May 4, 1991, Les sold their home in Isle and moved into the Isle apartments for a time. He didn't enjoy living there and after about two years he admitted himself into the Onamia Nursing Home where he lived until September 27, 1999. He fell and broke his left hip on September 27, 1999 and was admitted to St. Joseph's Medical Center in Brainerd where he underwent surgery to set his hip. The surgery was too much for him and he passed away on September 29, 1999, at 5:25 PM at the age of 90. His funeral was at the Isle Evangelical Free Church on October 4, 1999 at I PM, with Rev Jim Crayford officiating. The VFW color guard was there. He was buried on October 5, 1999 at Fort Snelling. Web Articles Obituary of Carol Peterson (1) Carol (Johnson) Peterson of Cambridge, Minn., who lived in Eveleth for many years and was a member of Christ Lutheran Church in Eveleth, was born Aug. 14, 1934, and died unexpectedly Jan. 11, 2010. She is survived by her husband of 50 years, Ernie Peterson; children Steve Peterson (Jill), Rhonda Peterson, Greg Peterson (Debbie) and Roxanne Thompson (Stewart); grandchildren, Ciara, Tanya, Amy, Megan, April, Anna, Shania, Ellie, Steven and Mary; sisters, Audrey Mahr (Don), Lynn Midthun (Gary), and brother, Les Johnson (Marlys); and many other relatives. She was preceded in death by her parents, Vi and Les Johnson. Obituary of Carol Peterson (2) Carol D. Peterson, age 75, of Cambridge died January 11, 2010 at Cambridge Medical Center. A Memorial service will be held at 11:00 A.M. Saturday, January 16th at Oxlip Evangelical Free Church. A time for visiting will be held one hour prior to the service at the church. Carol Delores Peterson was born August 14, 1934 in Minneapolis to Leslie and Violet Johnson. She was raised in Minneapolis and graduated from Edison High School, Class of 1952. On August 28, 1960 she married Ernest Peterson in Iowa. They made their home in Eveleth. In 1989 they moved to Cambridge. Carol was a member of Oxlip Evangelical Free Church in rural Isanti. She served as treasurer of SACS and was also a member of a garden club. Carol especially enjoyed the family activities and spending time with her grandchildren. She was an outdoors person and loved the outdoors, camping, going to the lake, gardening, watching the birds and just enjoying the sunshine. Carol passed away on January 11, 2010 at Cambridge Medical Center at the age of 75 years, 4 months and 27 days. She was preceded in death by her parents. Carol is survived by her husband, Ernest of Cambridge; four children, Steve (Jill) Peterson of Flowery Branch, Georgia, Rhonda Peterson of Minneapolis, Greg (Debbie) Peterson of Elk River, Roxanne (Stewart) Thompson of Rogers; 10 grandchildren; one brother, Leslie (Marlys) Johnson of New Prague; two sisters, Audrey (Don) Mahr of Fridley, Lynn (Gary) Midthun of Columbia Heights; and by many other relatives and friends. * Strike Funeral Homes Obituary of Carol Peterson (3) Carol D. Peterson, 75, of Cambridge died Jan. 11, 2010 at Cambridge Medical Center. Carol Delores Peterson was born Aug. 14, 1934 in Minneapolis to Leslie and Violet Johnson. She was raised in Minneapolis and graduated from Edison High School, Class of 1952. On Aug. 28, 1960 she married Ernest Peterson in Iowa. They made their home in Eveleth. In 1989 they moved to Cambridge. Peterson was a member of Oxlip Evangelical Free Church in rural Isanti. She served as treasurer of SACS and was also a member of a garden club. Peterson especially enjoyed the family activities and spending time with her grandchildren. She was an outdoors person and loved camping, going to the lake, gardening, watching the birds and just enjoying the sunshine. Peterson is survived by her husband, Ernest of Cambridge; four children: Steve (Jill) Peterson of Flowery Branch, Ga., Rhonda Peterson of Minneapolis, Greg (Debbie) Peterson of Elk River, Roxanne (Stewart) Thompson of Rogers; 10 grandchildren; one brother, Leslie (Marlys) Johnson of New Prague; two sisters, Audrey (Don) Mahr of Fridley, Lynn (Gary) Midthun of Columbia Heights; and by many other relatives and friends. She was preceded in death by her parents. A memorial service was held on Saturday, Jan. 16, 2010 at Oxlip Evangelical Free Church with Reverend Leroy Scheumann officiating. Granddaughter Amy Peterson played a piano solo. Jim Schultz, Don Moses and Greg Anderson were vocalists and Nadette Waligora served as pianist. Burial was in Cook Community Cemetery in Cook, Minnesota. Cremation arrangements were entrusted to the care of Strike Funeral Home – Cambridge Chapel. * Press PubsCategory:People Category:Sweden Category:Immigrants Category:Minnesota Category:Military Category:Group S Ancestors Category:Generation 3